


Love Alone

by Avril21



Category: Big Time Rush, Girl Meets World, Glee, Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril21/pseuds/Avril21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avril had everything; a great family, life, and friends. Then something tragic happened. Now she's not the bubbly girl she used to be. She's now depressed and insincere . But can one boy change all of that? Will Avril open to James and find love or will she be forever alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Pretty Hurts

Cast

Avril Lavigne as Avril Lavigne Knight  
James Maslow as James Diamond  
Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight  
Malese Jow as Lucy Stone  
Aimee Teegarden as Stacy Lancaster  
Matt Lanter as Alec Rivera  
Peyton Meyer as Peyton Miller  
Rowan Blanchard as Riley Collins  
Sabrina Carpenter as Sabrina Wright  
Bradley Steven Perry as Dustin Sanchez  
Ciara Bravo as Katie Hudson  
Jack Griffo as Jack Rivera  
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel  
Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson  
Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson  
Lea Michele as Rachel Berry  
Aeriél Miranda as Zoe Williams  
Chris Wood as Ryan Collins  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue

Avril

I ran as I fast as I could. I had to get away from him. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than he did. "Help," I screamed. "No one can hear you scream," He said. Then he grabbed me the shoulders and forced me to turn around. The next thing I knew was that his mouth was on mine. When he pulled away he had a smug look on his face. "It only get worse if you scream," He said. "Please just let me go," I asked. He smiled evilly at me and forced me to kiss him again. This time when he pulled away, I punched him in the face and ran. "You'll pay for this," He said. I ignored him and just kept running until I finally got home. When I got inside I noticed that I was bleeding. "Avril what happened?" Kendall asked. "Nothing," I lied. "I just fell." "Avril you can't bleed like that from a fall," Kendall said. "What really happened?" I took a deep breath. "I was sexually abused." "Who did this to you?" Kendall asked. "Ryan."

 

~2 Years Later~

Avril

"Mom we have everything packed," Kendall said. "I know sweetie," Mom said. "I'm going to miss you." Then she pulled us in for a hug. "Listen Avril I know you how feel about people ever since that incident with Ryan, " She said. "But just know that there is a boy out there waiting for you." I didn't say anything because I didn't need to she knew that I loved her. Then all of a sudden Alec's car pulled up. I gave mom a look. "I know," She said. I gave her kiss and got in the car. When we got in the car they all started. joking an laughing, while I looked at the window. "Guys I forgot to tell you that my cousin and some of his friends are staying with us," Alec said. "Are they nice?" Rachel asked. "Because if they hurt Avril " Relax they won't hurt her," Alec said. "I'm just worried that they will turn out to be like Ryan," Rachel said. Everyone was quiet after that. "They're nothing like him, Alec said. Nobody said anything after that. We just sat their in silence for the rest of the ride.

James

"So were staying with your cousin and his friends," Blaine asked. "Yeah," I said. "Have you met them before?" He asked. "No," I replied. "I bet they're all losers," Zoe said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I came to see you Jamie," She said. "I have no feelings for you," I said. "Well we will see about that," Zoe said. Then Zoe left. All of a sudden my phone rang. "Hello," I answered. "James it's Alec," Alec said. "Hey Alec," I said. "Why are you calling?" "I'm calling to tell you we've just got here and to come down to The Pier so you guys can meet our friends." "Okay,"I said. Do you want to come pick you guys up?" Alec asked. "No thanks we'll walk," I replied. "Okay," He said. Then he hung up. "Guys we going The Pier," I said. "Why?" Blaine and Finn asked. "So we can meet their friends," I said. "How long will take it?" Katie asked. "About 30 minutes," I said. Then we began walking. After 30 tiring minutes we made it there. "Hey Alec," I said. "Hey," Alec called back. "Come over and introduce yourselves." Then we all walked over there. "I'm Rachel," A brunette haired girl said. "I'm Kurt," A golden haired boy said. "I'm Stacy," A brown haired girl said. "I'm Dustin," A dark haired boy said. "I'm Sabrina," A blonde haired girl said. "I'm Jack," A dirty blonde boy said. "I'm Riley," Another brunette haired girl said. "I'm Peyton," A blonde haired girl said. "I'm Kendall," Another dirty haired blonde hair boy said. "I'm James," I said. "And that's Blaine, Finn, and his sister Katie." "Nice to meet you," Blaine, Finn, and Katie said in unison. "Well I guess that's everybody," I said. "No it's not," Alec said. Then all of a sudden a beautiful girl with black and blonde hair stepped out from behind Kendall. "James meet my sister Avril," Kendall said.

Avril

"Hi," He said. "I'm James." I opened my mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. "What's wrong with you," A voice said. "You can't speak." I turned around to see a girl with light brown skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. "Did you hear me?" She asked. "Come on speak boy. Speak." I tried to speak but nothing came out but a squeak. "Speak you stupid dog," She said. I winced at those words because they reminded me of 'Him'.

Flashback

"Speak dog," He said as he slapped me. I said nothing. "I said speak!" Then he punched me. Tears began fall out of my eyes. "Please don't hurt me," I said. Ryan punched me again and pinned me down on to the bed. "I am going something worse than hurt you," He said. "I am going to destroy you." Then he ripped my clothes off. "I am going to enjoy this," Ryan said. Then he climbed onto and me. "No," I said. Then I pushed him off of me."Avril!" I looked to up to see James standing there. "It's okay, she's gone."Then he wiped my tears away. I looked him in the eyes and felt something I'd never felt before. Love. I was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2- Heartbreaks & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Lucy and Alec set's her up on a date, but things don't turn out happy when she arrives to house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to Heffron Drive's Could You Be Home while reading this I suggest the remix version because it fits the story better

(At the beach)

Lucy

I was walking around the beach with nothing to do so I decided to call Alec. "Hey Alec," I said. "I was wondering if I could come over later." "Sure," Alec said. "I'm actually glad you called because I have someone I want to set you up with." "Alec," I said firmly. "Come on just go on one date," He asked. "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy." "We'll see about that." "Wait who are setting me up with?" "James," He said.. Then he hung up.

~2 Hours Later~

Kendall

I was sitting in the house by myself while everyone was outside getting to know each other. When I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it and saw the most gorgeous girl standing there. "Wow," I said. "Wow what?" She asked. "Your gorgeous," I said. She turned bright red. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's okay," She said. "I was about to say the same thing about you." She realized what she said then she covered her mouth. "Are you flirting with me?" I asked. "Yes," She said. "Wait you were?" I asked surprisingly. "I'm sorry," She said again. "Hey you don't have to apologize, I was flirting with you too." "Really?" "Yeah, I hope this isn't to forward but can we go on a date." "Yes." "You know what I just realized." "What?" "We don't know each others name." "I guess we should've introduced ourselves first." I let out a small laugh. "I'm Kendall," I said. "Lucy," the girl said. "Now that's out of the way let's go on our date." "You already picked out a place?" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah I thought of it when I saw you." She playfully rolled her eyes and took my hand. "So where are we going?" "You'll find out." "Can't you just tell me?" "Nope." "Jerk." Then she playfully hit my arm. "I think you're the jerk," I said. "I don't like you anymore." "Oh really," I said. "Yep," She said. I pulled my face close to hers. "How about now?" I asked. "Just kiss me," she said. And that's exactly what I did. "Wow," She said. "Yeah wow," I said back. "Were back," A bunch of voices said. "Hey guys," I said. "This my girlfriend Lucy." "Wait Lucy's your girlfriend?" Alec asked. "Yeah why do to know each other?" I asked. "Yeah," Alec said. "She called me early and asked to come over. What didn't expect was that she had two dates tonight." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well when she called I told her I wanted to set her up with somebody at first she said no but in the end I convinced her to go on a date with James." I turned to Lucy who was looking guilty. "Kendall.... "Just don't talk to me," I said. Then I began walking towards my room but someone grabbed my arm I turned around to see Lucy standing there. "Let go of me," I snapped. "Just tell me where going," She asked. "Back home to Minnesota."

(The Next Day)

Kendall

I searched for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her. I was about to give up and the call the police, but that's when I saw her. She was lying on the ground with dirt all over her face. "Lucy," I said. "Are you hurt?" "Why are you here?" She asked. I was about to ask her was she hurt again, but then I saw that her leg was bleeding. So I took off my shirt and tied it around her leg and picked her up. "What are you doing?" "You can't walk so I'm carrying you away from this storm." "Why are you here?" Lucy asked. "I thought you hated me." "James told me everything," I said. "I came to find you but they told me you went out in the storm so here I am."

 

Flashback

They had just canceled my flight because there was a storm coming. so I began to walk home, but then all of a sudden James pulled up in his car. "You need a ride," He said. I nodded my head and got into the car. "Hey look Lucy is sorry about earlier and i think you should forgive her." "She played me James," I said. "She knew that you two had a date but she chose not to tell me." "She didn't tell you did she," James said. "Tell me what?" I asked. "We canceled the date." "What?" I said shocked. "We tried to call Alec but he didn't answer." "So Lucy came over early to tell Alec but I was there instead," I finished. "God I should've let her explain." James put a hand on my back. "I have to fix this," I said. "I don't she's up for talking," James said. "After you yelled at her and left she started crying." "I don't care James," I said. "I'm going make this right." James gave me a smile. "What?" I said. "No guy has cared this much about Lucy before." "Why do you say that?" I asked. "I'll let your girlfriend explain that." "She's not my girlfriend," I said. "Yet." James was about say something but his phone rang. "Hey Alec," James said. Alec must have told him something horrible because the car jerked back. "I'll tell him," James said. "He's in the car with me." "Tell me what?" I asked. "Lucy's missing." When he said those words my whole body froze. "Stop the car," I demanded. "Kendall you can't go out the... " "Lucy is out there," I snapped. "Kendall.." "James if you don't stop this car I will jump out of it." The car still didn't stop, so I opened the door and jumped out of it. "Kendall get back... " No I'm going to find Lucy," I said. Then I took off.  
End of flashback

You came out here for me?" "Of course," I said. "I care about you." "It didn't seem like it at the house," Lucy said. "I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking." "Its OK... "No its not," I said. "You didn't deserve all those things I said about you." "Yes I... I cut her off with a kiss. " What was that for?" Lucy asked. "Its a shame to kiss the girl I like," I said. "But I thought you hated me," Lucy said. "What gave you that idea?" I asked. "Earlier what happened... "Hey can we not discuss that," I said. Then I pulled her in for another kiss. "Wow," She said. "Wow is right," I said. "Can you put down now?" She asked. "Why?" "I want to try something." I happily obliged to her demand. "So what do you want to try?" I asked. "This," She said. Then she put her hands on my chest and kissed me. I pulled her in closer and put my hand in her hips. The kiss would've lasted longer if James hadn't pulled in his car. "I see you two made up," He said. "Shut up," Lucy said while blushing. "So why did you guys call off the date," I asked. "I'm in love with somebody else," James said. "Avril," I replied. "I know she's your little sister... " Go for it," I told him. "I see the way she looks at you." "Thanks," James said. "But if you break her heart I will... "I will never do that," James said. "But if I do I'd probably hurt myself before you do." "You really care about her don't you?" Lucy said. "Yes," James said. "Yes I do. Now are you two going get in the car or just stand outside and talk about my love life." I rolled at my eyes at James and helped Lucy get in the car.

Avril

Where are they? I hope they are okay. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Kucy," James said. "I told you not to us call us that," Lucy and Kendall said in unison. "Wait you guys are together?" Kurt asked. "Its a long story," Lucy said. "No its not," Kendall said. "I was being a jerk and didn't give her a chance to explain." "But were okay now," Lucy said. Kendall smiled and kissed on her the cheek. I ran out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore. Everybody has somebody but me. "Are you okay?" I turned around and saw James standing. Like you care, I signed. I do care, James signed. You know sign language, I signed. Yeah I have a cousin who's deaf, James signed. Oh, I signed. So how did you become deaf, James signed back. "Oh god I'm stupid." Your not stupid, I signed. "You can hear me?" James said. I'm not deaf, I signed Something happened... "And it made you not want to talk," James said. "I know how that feels." You do, I signed. "Yeah my dad had an affair with another woman," James said. I'm sorry, I signed. "Its okay," James said. "He was a douche anyway." I let out small laugh. "You have a cute laugh," James said. I blushed deep red. "Sorry," he said. Its fine, I signed. I just never get that. "Well I find that hard to believe," he said. Why, I signed. " Because your beautiful." I blushed and looked down. "Avril," James said. As soon as I looked up a pair of lips met mine. I pulled back. "You don't like me that do you," James said. "God I'm so stu... I cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised when I kissed him at first (I was too) but then he began to kiss back. Soon we had to pull back for air. "Wow," James said. Yeah wow, I signed. "So where does this leave us?" James asked. I was hoping that we could be friends, I signed. "Oh," James said. But I want us to be something more, I signed. "Avril would you like to ?" Yes James, I signed. I'll be you girlfriend. "Actually I was going to ask to on a date," James said. Oh, I signed. "But I like the sound of you being my girlfriend," James said. Then he pulled in by my hips and kissed me.

Kurt

They've been out there for a long time I hope James didn't hurt her. Relax,"Blaine said. "James won't hurt her." "How do you know?" I snapped. "God I'm sorry I didn't... "It's okay," Blaine said. "You are just worried about your girlfriend. I get it." "Girlfriend?" I said confused. "You say that like you're confused," Blaine said. "Well I am Gay," I said. "Oh you are," Blaine said. "Yeah," I said. I must be imagining things because I thought I heard Blaine say that he still has a chance with me. "Did you just say that you still have a chance with me?" I asked. "You heard that?" Blaine said. "I wasn't sure at first but now I am," I said. "So what are you going to do about it?" Blaine asked. "This," I said. Then I pulled him for a kiss. Blaine was shocked at first but then he began to kiss back. When that happened I pulled him closer by the hips and deepened the kiss."If you two are done making out with each other, you should know that James and Avril are still outside," Finn said. We pulled back and blushed. "I wonder what they're doing," Peyton and Riley asked. "Let's just give them some more time," Dustin said. "They could be talking about something important." We all agreed with Dustin to give them a little more time.

30 or 40 minutes later

"Okay what the hell are they doing out there," Rachel asked. "Let's go check on them," Sabrina said. Then we all went outside to check on them. We got outside we were shocked about what we saw. James was laying on top Avril and they were kissing each other passionately. Then all of sudden Kendall walked up and pulled James off of Avril. James didn't even get a chance to explain himself before Kendall punched him. "You said it was okay," James said while running away. "I said I was fine with you having feelings for her," Kendall said. "Not to stick your tongue down her throat." "Next time give better details," James said. "There won't be a next time for you," Kendall growled as sprinted after James. James screamed and began running away to get from Kendall. "This is going to be one crazy summer," Blaine said. We all nodded our heads in agreement.


End file.
